


Gay or European

by PrincessSally



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, 日本人对意大利人的蜜汁刻板印象
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally
Summary: 小春、京子、库洛姆从十年后回来之后在蛋糕店里展开了一场讨论
Relationships: 5927 - Relationship, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, 全员友情向, 有奇怪的拉郎, 狱寺隼人/泽田纲吉 - Relationship, 狱纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Gay or European

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 西皮：5927
> 
> 其他全员友情向，有奇怪的拉郎请注意
> 
> ooc！！bug！！
> 
> 纯对话
> 
> 毫无逻辑的论证和话题跑偏
> 
> 小春腐女设定，其他人是被带跑的
> 
> 流水账
> 
> 发现好像赶上十代目生日了，那就祝十代目生快！
> 
> 一切荣耀属于天野明，一切槽点属于我

“哈咿！果然这家店的蛋糕最好吃了！十年后最想的就是这家蛋糕店了。”

“对啊！库洛姆来尝尝芒果慕斯，店主小姐说她家的芒果都是从东南亚进口的呢。”

“嗯…谢谢…”

“好吃吧！下次一定要推荐阿纲让他带蓝波和一平来。”

“啊对了，京子、库洛姆，说起阿纲啊……”

“Boss怎么了？”

“在十年后基地的时候，小春有一个大发现！”

“哇！是什么是什么？”

“你们有没有发现，狱寺好像喜欢阿纲诶！是暗恋的那种喜欢，连阿纲好像都没有发现呢！”

“诶？但是阿纲同学是男生……小春的意思是……狱寺同学是同性恋？”

“对哦！”

“真的吗？”

“当然啦！就是在我们认识尤尼之前，有一次十年后的碧洋琪小姐让我去图书馆给狱寺送宵夜，然后小春我发现他居然趴在桌子上睡着了。我原本觉得这样会感冒的就想叫醒他，然后！”

“然……后？”

“然后我听到他在说梦话，十代目什么什么瓜什么什么的！”

“瓜，不是狱寺同学的小猫吗？”

“哈咿！重点不是这个啦京子！重点是，阿纲不就是那个彭格列的十代目吗！”

“不过做梦梦到也很正常吧，大家那个时候都要在一起战斗。说起来，那个时候小一平晚上也会经常梦到她的师父呢，真可怜。”

“还有还有！这个是小蓝波告诉我的，他说在我们罢工的那几天里狱寺宁愿自己不吃，也都会把自己的泡面让给阿纲。还有狱寺和阿纲经常会走在一起呢，不止是在十年后的基地，平时也是。Reborn君告诉小春，狱寺每天早上必到阿纲家报道，然后放学都会把阿纲送回家呢！这不是喜欢是什么！”

“我说，应该不是吧。狱寺同学是意大利人，那边文化就比日本开放。而且 他又是黑手党。那些电影里面黑手党不都是那样的？部下对boss都很好，还会经常互相亲来亲去什么的。”

“哈咿，我居然没想到……”

“对吧，是小春想太多了。”

“呃那个……”

“怎么了，库洛姆？”

“那个其实只是打招呼，骸大人说的，他说意大利的黑手党都是这样打招呼的。”

“是这样的吗？”

“但是，我从来都没见过骸大人和犬还有千种这样打招呼。”

“而且Reborn君和可乐尼洛君还有拉尔小姐应该是朋友吧，而且都是意大利人，他们就没有亲过。小尤尼不就是boss，她和部下也没有亲过。”

“可是小尤尼那个时候一直和我们在一起啊。那三个人，很晚才出现不是嘛。”

“那……那迪诺先生呢？他和他的部下也没亲过。”

“唔……”

“怎么样京子，被我说服了吧！”

“那万一，他们偷偷亲呢？”

“诶？”

“哈咿！难道狱寺和阿纲也会……”

“而且啊，狱寺同学和阿纲同学是朋友嘛。山本同学不也是经常和阿纲同学还有狱寺同学在一起？山本同学还喜欢和阿纲同学勾肩搭背的。”

“京子，难道你都没看出来吗？山本同学、狱寺、阿纲，他们在一起时的气氛都是不一样的。”

“诶，有吗？”

“山本同学和阿纲，那才是真正的男生间友情。他们在一起，就非常单纯，勾肩搭背也是自然的动作。大哥和阿纲同学也会这样。狱寺和山本同学是那种虽然看起来关系不好但是实际上很关心对方的感觉，就像……  
嗯……就像拉尔小姐对阿纲他们的态度一样。但是！狱寺和阿纲之间的气氛完——全不一样！狱寺虽然总是呆在阿纲身边，但是他们就非常的非常的，嗯……那什么……”

“那什么？”

“又亲密又疏远。”

“对对，库洛姆这就是我想说的！”

“怎么说呢，库洛姆？”

“那个，岚之守护者对boss非常热情，所有事都以boss为中心。但是……就是……他的态度非常礼貌，实际上还是很有距离感的。Boss应该也在为这种事情苦恼吧。”

“这么说来，狱寺同学好像真的不会像山本同学那样和阿纲同学勾肩搭背什么的。”

“对吧对吧！狱寺一定是在暗恋阿纲的！但是这是一份禁断之恋，他又想靠近自己喜欢的十代目又不敢有过分的逾矩行为，因为他知道阿纲只是把他当朋友万一被讨厌了那就超——级糟糕了！啊！多么悲伤！”

“怎么会，小春你太夸张了吧。”

“我了解的，冲破世俗的眼光追求真爱是多么危险的一件事。但就像碧洋琪小姐说的，只要有爱就能超越一切隔阂！”

“等等小春，我有点跟不上你了。”

“而且小春我早就发现了，狱寺肯定在吃山本同学的醋。山本同学和阿纲勾肩搭背的时候你看看他。唉，狱寺真是一个可怜的大笨蛋。虽然他对女生一点礼貌都没有，但是我还是不忍心看着他被这禁断之恋折磨呜呜呜…决定了，小春要当日本丘比特的说！”

“等一下，小春，可是你怎么能够断定狱寺同学对阿纲同学是恋爱的那种喜欢呢？光是距离感还不够吧，他可是黑手党啊，那种boss和部下的关系什么的，迪诺先生和他的部下也有距离感啊。”

“啊，京子真是的，你明明之前说过他们会偷偷亲来亲去的。”

“偷偷亲和当部下不冲突嘛，有可能是因为是部下所以才亲的呢。”

“哦，那个我想起……我有一次去训练室，看到他们在练习悬浮摩托车，boss摔下来的时候，正好撞到岚之守护者怀里然后，他们好像都脸红了，然后就很快分开了。我不知道这个算不算证据。”

“哈咿——难道已经不是暗恋了！！”

“哇，这个……”

“还有骸大人，嗯，是十年后的骸大人告诉过我，我，十年后的我向他抱怨。Boss和岚之守护者一年平安夜翘掉了晚宴偷偷跑出去，然后我只能用幻术先帮忙顶着。”

“啊啊啊！超浪漫！就像私奔一样的说！两个人，骑着一辆摩托在平安夜的街道上奔驰把所有琐事甩在脑后什么的。”

“然后呢然后呢！他们跑出去做了什么吗？”

“我就不知道了。十年后的骸大人他第二天亲自去找boss麻烦，和岚之守护者差点打了一架。他告诉我岚之守护者的睡衣是猫咪的图案很好笑。”

“哇看来狱寺同学真的喜欢猫咪。”

“不对，这两个有什么关系？”

“嗯……是因为骸大人说，十年后的boss是要住在总部的，然后岚之守护者知道了也直接搬进去了，他们房间就挨着。骸大人去找boss麻烦就会遇到隔壁的岚之守护者。”

“啊啊啊居然同居了！！爱是真的会超越时间改变一切的！！京子！你看！！”

“不过库洛姆说的，都是十年后的狱寺同学和阿纲同学吧。十年的时间啊，真久啊……”

“唉……真可怜。狱寺现在还在暗恋阶段吧。”

“真的呢，唉……”

“可怜的人……”

“……”

“啊！真是的！京子、库洛姆，我们这是在干什么。这个时候怎么可以垂头丧气呢？我们作为最强后援团这个时候必须打起精神来！”

“对哦，男生们都粗心大意的，那阿纲同学和狱寺同学只剩下我们了。”

“嗯，为了boss……”

“那么，第一届‘只要有爱就能超越一切世俗隔阂’作战会议正式开始！”

——卒——

后续：

狱寺一走进蛋糕店就看见那三个女生围坐在一张桌子旁凑在一起不知道在说什么悄悄话，鉴于聚在一起烦人地叽叽喳喳似乎是女生的天性，他并不是很在意。而纲吉刚踏进店门就被家里的熊孩子兴奋万分地拉到柜台前买蛋糕。

“阿纲！蓝波大人要吃这个！还有这个！还有这个！这些都是蓝波大人的！”

“蓝波，不准独吞，大家一起分享。”

“诶，狱寺君你看那不是京子同学吗？小春和库洛姆居然也在！”好不容易用蛋糕打发了吵闹的熊孩子，纲吉一脸疲惫地抬起头看到了那三个女生，连忙转过脸叫跟在身后的狱寺。

或许是因为店里客人太多，她们一开始并没有注意到他们。直到一平迈着小小的步子去打招呼，库洛姆才最先发现他们，轻轻喊了一声boss。然后是京子和小春，也都抬起了头。她们（尤其是京子）先看了看狱寺，然后和彼此交换了一个只有对方才能理解的眼神。她们看上去比起在十年后精神了许多，看来黑手党的事情没有让她们受伤。这令纲吉感到很欣慰，但她们看着自己和狱寺那直勾勾的眼神就有些令人害怕了。

“怎……怎么了嘛……”

“狱寺君。”小春开口了，她转向狱寺递给他一个坚定的眼神，“虽然你是个笨蛋，对女生也不礼貌，但是小春我们决定都站在你这一边。”

“哈？你在说什么？”狱寺挑起一根眉毛瞪着那三个女生。

“唉，所以说狱寺是个笨蛋啊。”


End file.
